


漫长

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 光暗光 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	漫长

一 丧智

英雄被眩目的强光刺痛了双眼。  
天朗气清，微风拂面，清爽的空气中飘散着淡淡的甜香。  
这是仙果木的气息。  
他闭着眼睛，等待瞳孔适应这出乎意料的强烈光线。  
自从古•拉哈将他送达第一世界后，他已无数次来往于两个世界，从未发生过任何意外。  
可为什么这一次他会突然现身伊尔美格，而不是观星室呢？

英雄开始咏唱传送魔法，一边努力打开眼睑。  
伫立在山崖上的宫殿同时映入眼底的同时，耳边传来了法术失败的沉闷声响。  
他前不久才和古·拉哈以及拂晓众人一起，目睹了拜克·拉各创造出的身着华服的幻影穿过精致的庭院，缓缓步入金碧辉煌的大宇宙宫。  
正如他现在远远看到的景象。

这不是伊尔美格。  
尽管湖水同样清澈无波，湖畔碧绿的植物比他记忆中看上去更加葱郁繁茂。  
这是至少一百年前，繁华热闹的孚布特王国。  
英雄和往常一样头脑清醒，冷静自制，只用咏唱一个法术的时间就弄清了自己所处的状况。

向城下町的酒馆老板打听完冒险者行会的位置，英雄找了张桌子坐下，给自己点了一份初出茅庐的冒险者们最喜欢的便宜耐饥食物——他身上就带了零星几个子儿的古代钱币。  
酒馆老板给他倒上麦酒，热情地询问这个新来的贫穷异乡人，是否需要帮忙介绍点任务，新手免费。  
随便接点危险性高的任务对他来说不是个问题，但他婉言谢绝了老板的好意。  
这只是暂时的，很快古·拉哈和拂晓的贤人们就能发现他的失踪。他不会逗留太久，更不需要在这里站稳脚跟。  
他这样告诉自己。  
英雄还在盘算该怎么回答，好让这个热情的老人放弃他善意的喋喋不休时，老板已经重新转向门外，招呼起刚进来的新客人：  
“哟，都回来了。还是老规矩吗？”  
熟敛的语气，显而易见是这家冒险者酒馆的常客。  
刚进来的客人一行走到了柜台跟前，一个年轻的声音在说：“是的，4份，照老规矩。”  
英雄转过头，看着刚进来的冒险者数人，从他们身上的装备能看出来，这已经不是一窝刚出壳的雏鸟了。  
“我不需要接任务。”他看着这支队伍当中领头的那个，接着之前的话题对老板说道。  
冒险者们似乎感觉到他的目光，微笑着冲他望了过来。  
“你好，新来的冒险者吗？好像没见过你。”  
“你是一个人？不太行啊，最好还是尽快组个队伍。”  
“对，一般会至少凑4个人一起行动比较合适，就像我们现在这样。”  
英雄定定地看着眼前这双眼睛，他突然明白了自己不想去冒险者行会登记的原因，并不像之前他告诉自己的那样。  
“我来这儿是为了找一个人。”他背对着酒馆老板，不知是在回答之前的哪一个问题。  
“如果需要我们可以帮忙，找猫找狗都可以，找人当然更没问题。”  
插话的年轻面孔神采飞扬，充满了跃跃欲试的干劲。这个平原人族碧蓝色的瞳仁和英雄记忆中的样子一般无二。  
“谢谢，不过我大概已经找到了。”他听见自己的声音这样回答道。  
"没关系，有需要随时都可以找我们。  
"我叫阿尔博特，这是我的冒险者小队。"

阿尔博特脸上露出一丝困惑，依照这个看上去有些奇怪的委托人的意思，将他带到了自己房间。他的队友们脸上带着同样的疑惑，留在大厅吃他们的晚餐。  
在关上门的瞬间，阿尔博特就被脸冲外按在了门上。  
他条件反射地挣扎了一下，但是紧接着就放松了肌肉。  
除了这个陌生人的怀抱中令他不解的奇异熟悉感，更重要的是，他从这个陌生人身上感受不到任何威胁和敌意。  
尽管阿尔博特非常确定，他从未见过他。  
这个素未谋面的人把脸埋在他肩头，极速的心跳将他此刻的激荡的心情泄露无疑。  
他真的是来找他的。  
在阿尔博特犹豫该用什么话来拒绝他更进一步的接触之前，对方松开了他的紧锢。  
委托人滔滔不绝说了一大堆大概是听来的似是而非的事迹来表达对阿尔博特小队的景仰。尽管阿尔博特认为似乎里面的一大部分都十分可疑，他还是胡乱点了点头，答应晚些再细谈。他被突如其来的热情搞昏了头，比平时的自己更加不知道该怎么面对他们冒险生涯中的第一个狂热崇拜者。

阿尔博特和委托人一同再次出现在餐桌旁的时候，就算瞎子也无法忽略萦绕在他们周围的暧昧气场。  
"要不是你们在里面待的时间实在不够长，我一定以为你已经成功完成了仰慕者的委托，让今天的酬金又增加了一些。"奈贝尔特耿直地揶揄。  
"阿尔博特，用不着这么来者不拒，我们没这么缺钱。"任妲•芮一点没掩饰对这个"委托人"的排斥。  
"吃完去一趟行会，把这几单报酬结一下。药水也别等明天了，今晚就去补充吧。"拉米图耸耸肩，注意力仍然集中在她的食物上。

"现在构思好你那个关于一见钟情的故事细节了吗？"  
回到队友们给他们特意腾出来的房间，阿尔博特心底的怀疑冒出头来，言辞忍不住带了刺。  
他不愿意承认对方只用一个拥抱就让他目眩神迷，进而给了足足一顿晚饭的时间给对方编织显而易见的谎言。  
阿尔博特愤然地卸着肩甲，自暴自弃的想着最坏也不过是让这个所谓的"崇拜者"干一次，就当这确实是一个委托——尽管对方似乎是在想方设法不付报酬。  
"毕竟，我也不吃亏。"他转过头，对方已经先一步赤裸的上半身让他的目光无处安放。阿尔博特仓促地对上那双湛蓝的眼睛，"也许一见钟情的那个是我。"他突然有些恍惚的意识到。  
陌生人半裸着向他靠近，阿尔博特没有察觉自己的呼吸开始变得紊乱。他熟练地帮阿尔博特解开护甲上的系带，然后将数片护甲整个抬起从头顶卸除。  
全身饱满鼓涨的肌肉，额上陈旧的伤痕，手上粗糙的厚茧，都在诉说着这个冒险者小队的"崇拜者"身经百战的经历。  
他的眼睛一直盯着阿尔博特，目光连片刻也不愿意离开。  
他伸出手，捧住阿尔博特的脸，他的额头和阿尔博特的靠在一起。真是奇怪的姿势，为什么有人会在即将上床时做这种动作？  
"至少告诉我你的名字！"阿尔博特混沌的大脑的挣扎着，用残留的最后一丝理智喊到。  
"你是光。"陌生人答非所问。  
在下一刻，他亲吻了阿尔博特的嘴唇。

阿尔博特有过一些性方面的经历，和不同的对象，有些还不错，有的不太好。但是从没哪一回像这次一样让他招架不住。  
当然，并不是因为对方手段粗暴。正相反，这个看上去似乎要年长一些的男人显然比他经验丰富，他温柔细致抚过阿尔博特身体的每一处，耐心地打开他的身体。和耐心的爱抚截然相反的是他的亲吻，那凶狠地啃咬中流露出的饥渴和贪婪令阿尔博特感到无所适从。  
他确定是自己点燃了对方的欲望之火，那不仅仅是肉欲。他给不同的人解决过生理需要，他能分辨那些欲望和眼前这双眼睛里的区别。炽烈的火焰近在咫尺熊熊燃烧，急不可耐地要把他吞食殆尽。  
他不知所措。  
灼热的渴望和凶器一起闯入他体内的时候，"你是光。"  
他好像再次听到了这样的低语。

对面的房门刚刚关上，同伴们就回来了，时机巧合得简直像是他们一直在门外偷听一样。  
但是阿尔博特没功夫注意到这件事，他的脑子乱哄哄的，像是刚刚连脑子一起射出去了。  
那个自称"英雄"的家伙在穿好衣服之后差不多立刻就离开了，几乎没有回答他的任何问题。  
实际上，阿尔博特也没能提出什么像样的问题。  
"我们过去确实认识，你叫过我'英雄'。"他低下头给自己套上靴子，阿尔博特看不清他的表情。  
"名字不太重要，到了新地方一般就换了，像以前那样叫我就行。"他站起来，把上衣抄在手上，走向门口。  
"从明天开始，我想暂时和你们一起行动。"他抓着门把手停了一会儿，捡了最重要的事说道。  
"晚安。"  
阿尔博特满心的疑问都被此时回头的一瞥给堵了回去。  
那双眼睛过于坦率，对阿尔博特毫无保留：  
"我不知道该怎么说出真相，但也不想骗你。"他说，"晚安。"  
"晚安。"阿尔博特望着关上的门，嘀咕着已经没人听得见的道别。

然而刚刚归来的队友们，并不像他对待陌生人一样仁慈。  
"说吧，这家伙到底怎么回事。我知道他不光是来找冒险者寻欢作乐的委托人，太明显了。"  
"别回味了，赶紧起来说正事。他说在找你，你们认识吗？"  
阿尔博特直起身，他想反驳自己并不是在回味，但是饱满的餍足感鼓涨在胸口，和尾椎上残留的酥麻不知道哪个更阻碍他正常思考。奇怪，对方是和他一样的尘族，身材尺寸也非常接近。按说不至于让身体的触感残留这么长时间，以前就连隆索也不至于这样……  
"嘿！阿尔博特！"  
"啊？呃……他说，想要暂时和我们一起行动。"  
队友们全都没了声音，阿尔博特不用抬头，也能感觉到数道震惊的目光。  
"然后？你同意了？他到底是要委托什么事情？"  
"目的呢？他打算临时加入我们吗？为什么？"  
阿尔博特深吸一口气，他的大腿根有些抽痛。就在不久前，他被那位英雄掐着膝窝，一次又一次狠狠撞进深处。他的力量一点也不逊于自己，也是头一次，阿尔博特意识到自己的柔韧性似乎并不怎么好。  
"噢真是够了，阿尔博特！我从不知道你居然会被情色冲昏头脑！看看你这副心满意足的样子！你能哪怕像样地回答一个问题吗？"  
阿尔博特揉揉眉间，他不得不承认，自己确实是在回味。而且一点儿也不想停下来。  
"这个人他……呃，身手挺好的。"阿尔博特干巴巴地陈述。  
——至少我没说谎，身手的确很棒。他自我安慰道。  
奈贝尔特率先放弃地躺上了床，面朝墙壁闭上了眼睛。

二 无情  
"对了，他叫我光。"阿尔博特主动打破了早餐时候的沉闷气氛。"这个词的来源是一种古老的语言，除了我出生村子里的那位隐士，还真没听其他人提到过个这个典故。"  
任妲•芮和奈贝尔特动作夸张地干杯，阿尔博特装作不知道他们在庆祝什么。  
"他今天要和我们一起吗？"拉米图端着她的盘子跳上凳子，她没听见之前的交谈。  
"不行，"任妲•芮迅速换上了严肃的表情。"至少在弄清他的身份来历之前。这次的调查可牵扯了王宫，天知道有没有什么奇怪的人物掺和。"她忍不住又露出一丝戏谑的笑，"虽然不知道怎么才能精确了解我们都不知道的喜好，但如果真有内情，他背后的水未免也太深了点。"  
阿尔博特无言以对，任妲•芮的担忧不无道理。他的理智也无法说服自己放弃怀疑，尽管内心的防御感在面对那位英雄的时候就没成功竖起来过。  
“我去和他谈谈，”阿尔博特把杯子里剩下的茶全部倒进嘴里，“顺便问问他说的‘光’的到底是什么意思。”  
奈贝尔特看着阿尔博特快步走上楼梯的背影，耸了耸肩，“谈谈。”他向酒馆老板又要了一壶咖啡。

阿尔博特敲门进屋，已经收拾妥当的英雄走过来替他关上门，然后回手勾住他的脖子。  
“等、等一下！”阿尔博特试图表达自己并不是来进行早安吻的。  
确实，作为早安吻，这未免过于浓厚激烈了。  
回过神来的时候，他已经勃起了大半的阴茎贴在英雄包裹着布料的大腿上。他在不到一天的时间里第二次被按在门上，并且毫无挣扎的意思。  
他低下头，英雄的股间和他一样高高隆起，和他同样灼热的气息喷在他的颈窝。  
他在看着他。  
阿尔博特深吸了一口气，昨天的回忆已经完全苏醒，在他的皮肤下鼓动，诉说着昨晚那场仓促中的性交不够尽兴。  
他知道面前这个人和他一样。  
他扳过英雄的脸，重重吻了上去。  
两个人整束完好的护具被一件件扯开，扔在脚边。  
阿尔博特从没想过自己居然会在清晨和别人做爱，而且是全套。  
他额头靠在门上，前戏太过潦草导致进入得艰难。但是被一寸寸楔入的清晰触感令他双腿忍不住颤栗。连阿尔博特都不知道，自己还能在钝痛中品尝到快感。  
他按着门用力向后挺胯，去迎合后方的插入。  
英雄却往后退了出去，拽着胳膊把他拉到床边。  
他让阿尔博特跪在床边，然后从后面握住阴茎，开始帮他手淫。  
那只手简直像是他自己的一样，对他的每一个弱点了如指掌。  
阿尔博特没来得及问为什么要停下来，极速聚集的快感就变成了呻吟溢出喉咙。  
不过片刻他就在这精准的刺激下缴械，温热的液体落在英雄的手心里，然后被如数涂抹在阿尔博特的股间。  
阿尔博特直起上身，尽管刚刚射完精的身体有些倦怠，他想快点继续之前中断的性交。  
他摸索着身后男人的性器，比刚刚钉入他身体一半的凶器稍软了一点，但并不影响使用。阿尔博特略微侧身，试图将那根物体引向自己后穴。  
英雄原本扶在他腰侧的左手绕过肩膀，托起他的下巴，攫住他的嘴唇轻咬。  
正在将精液挤入体内的手指退了出去，和他自己的手握在一起，然后缓慢地，将肉刃送进他的身体。  
阿尔博特的阴茎在轻缓的小幅度抽插中渐渐复苏，然后被再次握在手心，用和后面同样的频率的慢慢抚慰。  
逐渐攀升的快感逐渐不满足于这样轻描淡写的摩擦，阿尔博特忍不住用力咬了咬英雄的下唇。  
然后他们停止接吻，阿尔博特重新伏下身，姿势的变化让他穴道的角度更容易进入。英雄双手扶着他的胯骨用力顶入，在精液的帮助下一口气插入到底，然后终于发出忍耐已久的叹息，开始快速地操弄面前这具身体。  
阿尔博特和英雄一样，是白皙不容易晒黑的平原人类。从没见过阳光的隐秘皮肤白得冒光，在他的撞击中前后摇晃着，一下下吞吐着臀缝中间沾满白液的肉棍。  
真是赏心悦目。  
英雄顺着大腿窝的曲线往后抚摸，他捏住饱满结实的臀肉，用力往两侧掰开，像是想要让阿尔博特能吞下更多自己身体的部分，尽管每一下他都已经插到了根部。  
然后在越来越凶狠的顶弄中他最后一次将阴茎深深埋入阿尔博特体内，释放，到达快乐得令人晕眩的顶点。紧接着英雄并没忘记立刻伸手去握阿尔博特仍然肿胀的前端，迅速将他推向第二次高潮。  
第二次的射精量相比起第一次少了许多，但也更加漫长。那只对他了如指掌的手毫不留情地逼迫着阿尔博特，直到他吐出最后一滴液体。后穴在绵延不断的快感中剧烈收缩，将正在失去硬度的阴茎和它释放在深处的精液挤出体外。

一边熟练地重新套上护具，阿尔博特将任妲•芮的意见告诉了英雄。他没有试图掩饰队友的敌意和怀疑，毕竟他们理应持有怀疑，包括他自己。  
英雄比阿尔博特先一步系好了护甲，他耸耸肩，毫不在意地说道："我只想看看你们的调查进展，不会插手。我保证。"  
他打开武器袋，想了想，索性整个从行囊上解下，扔到墙角。  
"我保证。"他重复了一遍。"走吧，我们耽误得有点久了，你的队友一定都等得不耐烦了。回来再和你谈我的事情，我并不是不想说，  
英雄一边伸手拉门，一边不以为意地轻笑了一下。"我只是得想想怎么让那些话听起来不那么难以置信。"

迎接他们的是任妲•芮愤怒的目光和奈贝尔特的大壶咖啡账单。拉米图已经不在座位上了。  
"谈谈。"奈贝尔特嘀咕着去够他的长杖。"我一直以为阿尔博特对性没有什么兴趣。"他纳闷地看着任妲•芮，希望能转移她的注意力，忘记她正准备喷涌而出的咆哮。  
"因为以前那些都是委托人，"猫秘高傲地看着菁灵男人，"以及你。"  
"我？"奈贝尔特不解地提高了声音，"他答应得挺好的，只是当时不知怎么硬不起来而已。所以我才会一直觉得……"  
任妲•芮听不下去地扭头，转身快步跟上阿尔博特的脚步。  
奈贝尔特看了英雄一眼，放弃了这个令他疑惑的话题走向门口。  
他们身后，远远缀着拿着硬面包干正在往嘴里送的英雄。

冒险者小队爆发了一次争吵。  
阿尔博特从没怀疑过英雄所说的"不会插手"。  
但是他没想到，不插手的意思是指，他完完全全、彻底地旁观。  
英雄一直不近不远地跟着他们，或许应该说，跟着他们里面最有可能取得进展的人。不管是小队出击，还是他们中的谁独走潜行。英雄都能跟上，待在他们能发现的地方看着，并且总能不被其他任何人发现。  
这是个太过老练的的战斗专家，幸好不是他们的敌人。  
直到这场战斗发生之前，他们几个人都是这么想的。

藏在阴影中的袭击突如其来，但是也并没有占到多少便宜。护甲最单薄的奈贝尔特中了不轻不重的一击，但拉米图沉稳的咏唱一如既往不需要任何人操心。  
但是战斗时间的不断延长让他们感到了不对劲，敌人的增援源源不断，却始终没有一拥而上。  
这不仅仅是偷袭，这是对他们战斗力和意志的消磨。这是警告。  
任妲•芮与敌人的距离已经无法保持，身上已经有了数条刀刃留下的痕迹，奈贝尔特的咏唱间隔越来越长，拉米图的法术，只有在他们险些倒下的时候才会落下。  
英雄呢？阿尔博特不由得用余光去寻找英雄的身影。  
他依然在战斗开始前的地方待着，旁观着他们的战斗。  
身后的拉米图突然一声惊叫，她被从背后踹翻在地上，法杖滑出老远。紧接着阿尔博特被钝器击中肩膀，失去支援的魔法师很快紧随其后也倒在了地上。  
之后，袭击在奈贝尔特的惨叫声响起时突然停止了，和出现时一样，袭击者们悄然而迅速地离去，消失得无影无踪。  
阿尔博特喘着粗气，再次看向英雄的方向。他依然在那里，表情平静地看着他们，只是看着。

任妲•芮的愤怒在英雄离开他们的帐篷后达到了顶峰。  
"所以呢，这就是他的'不插手'？一个精通战斗、援护、潜入还有魔法的老手，就这样袖手旁观看着我们送死？别以为我看不出来，他绝对是冒险者中的精锐。"  
"他并没有加入我们。"阿尔博特干巴巴的陈述，连自己都说服不了。  
"是，而且还是我要求的，对吗？"猫秘的尾巴烦躁不安地晃动。"阿尔博特，我依然坚持之前的意见。另外，现在我不仅仅是怀疑了。他令我感到恐惧。"  
猫秘用力扯下刚刚缠好的绷带扔到一边，原本被包在绷带中的伤口已经尽数消失。那个令人不安的陌生人拾起拉米图的法杖后，只用了一个法术，就让他们所有人的伤口飞快地开始愈合。

阿尔博特走向远得快要看不见的帐篷，他的体力已经得到恢复，但沉重的疲倦感却依然缠绕在他四周，挥之不去。  
"我们无法接受看着我们在战斗中受伤却无动于衷的同伴，哪怕只是临时的。"  
他停了一会儿，补充道："我无法接受。"  
英雄拨弄着树枝，努力让篝火真正燃烧起来。他脸上没有什么特别的表情。  
"我也无法在已知你们正在步向破灭的时候，帮助你们更快地走到那个终点。"  
阿尔博特不敢相信自己的耳朵："你说什么？"  
英雄转过头看着他，他的眼睛里映着已经旺起来的篝火。  
"我认识你实际上是在很久以后，你告诉我了一些事，一个悲剧的故事。我不知道为什么会跨越时间来到过去，也许这只是一个错误。"英雄冲他微笑，"也许我应该阻止你们可能发生的悲剧，但是，我怎么能阻止你们去做那些本来是对的事情呢。"  
阿尔博特睁大眼睛看着他，他没能理解这些话的意思，他不知道该怎么去相信这些他无法理解的话。  
"你的意思是，只能置身事外，绝对不会插手帮我们？"他艰难的提炼出自己能弄明白的那一部分。  
英雄的笑容和刚刚一样温和："我不知道在这个时间能停留多久，也不知道在这里做些什么会不会让那些属于过去的事情发生改变。我甚至不知道，"他垂下头，阿尔博特从他侧脸上看到了一丝怔忡，"你是不是我的阿尔博特。"  
阿尔博特的心脏剧烈的跳动着，他觉得这是为英雄的"不插手"而产生的愤怒。"我明白了。"他僵硬地丢下这么一句，不再去看那双蓝眼睛，转身快步走向自己的营地。

三 怯懦  
他们之间保持这种若即若离的距离前行，所幸在接下来一段时间里没有再遭遇值得一提的战斗。冒险者小队几乎看不见英雄的踪影，拉凯提卡大森林的树影给了他很好的保护，如果不是夜里偶尔一闪而过的火光映入视野，他们几乎要以为英雄已经离开了。  
小队成员之间的交谈明显减少了，现在的阿尔博特比盛怒时的任妲•芮更让人难以靠近。  
在又一次沉默的晚餐后，奈贝尔特犹豫不决地开口道："呃，阿尔博特，如果你需要的话，也许我可以……"话音被阿尔博特突兀地起身打断了。他大步走向所有人都知道的那顶帐篷的方向，顺手还抄上了自己的斧子。  
拉米图长叹了一口气，脸上却是明显更为放松了的表情。奈贝尔特有些担心地问道："他们会打起来吗？"  
"阿尔博特可打不过他。"任妲•芮没好气地横了不解风情的菁灵一眼。"他连拉米图都放不倒。"

阿尔博特自己也不知道为什么要带上斧子，他并没有和对方动手的意思。诚然英雄之前的做法不够地道，但是正像他自己说的，他们确实没有组队，况且从一开始就是这边主动提出……  
"咣"地一声，斧子深深插在英雄身边的地上。那双蓝眼睛毫无所动，目光从他出现在视野里开始就一直牢牢定在他身上。阿尔博特一把攥住眼睛主人的领口，轻而易举地将他从树桩上提了起来。他的胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏，从近在咫尺的瞳孔里，他看到了表情阴郁的自己。  
这张脸和塞尔法特尔溪谷的暗之战士合二为一，瞬间击碎了英雄面上的平静。  
阿尔博特看到了他的动摇，但他并没有余裕去思考其中的缘由。  
他把亲吻的冲动和英雄一起扔到地上，差点撞倒了帐篷。他手里仍攥着衣领，跨坐在英雄胸口，居高临下地问他："说吧，我还有多久会死。"  
英雄并没有如阿尔博特预料的那样陷入沉默，他只停顿了一小会儿就给出了回答："我不确定。"  
阿尔博特嗤笑了一声，只听到英雄继续说：道  
"你没告诉过我年龄，但是那时候看上去应该是30岁上下，如果……"  
"如果我确实是你的阿尔博特的话。"阿尔博特替他说完了后半句，他没有看见不远处斧面上映出了自己狠戾的面孔。  
"所以你的结论呢，是还是不是？"  
"我不确定，"英雄直视着阿尔博特，"没法确定。虽然记忆里第一次遇到的时候，你依然不认识我。"  
尽管听上去依旧不知所云，阿尔博特却突然明白了这个自称是来自未来的人的意思：如果他是那个阿尔博特，为什么在多年之后还能和他初遇？  
他松开了英雄的领口，直起上身。他闭了闭眼睛，解开自己的腰带。  
"舔。"他简短的命令道。  
英雄略微支起上半身，已经半勃起的器官就在他面前不到半指距离被掏了出来。他顺从地张开了嘴。  
舌头碰到顶端的时候，柱身不受控制轻轻弹跳了一下。  
英雄没有伸手，他用舌头把隆起的部分卷进嘴里，用嘴唇裹住顶端轻轻吮吸。  
阿尔博特完全勃起了，他低下头，目光和英雄的撞在一处。  
英雄保持着只把龟头含在嘴里的姿势，舌头在看不见的口腔内摩挲着粘膜，扫过每一处敏感的凹陷。  
他没有闭上眼睛，一直一眼不眨地看着阿尔博特，像是在探寻他的反应。  
但阿尔博特知道他并不需要这么做，英雄对他的身体了如指掌。  
他看着英雄的眼睛，那双眼睛总是在看着他，只要他在看得见的地方，从来不舍得移开哪怕一瞬。  
就好像，他在害怕他从视野中消失。  
他抬起手，放在英雄的头顶，他拨弄着英雄的头发，克制住自己想要抓住它们的冲动。

"你失去他了吗？"阿尔博特轻声发问。  
他的手指移动到英雄脑侧，开始玩弄夜风中冰冷的耳垂。  
英雄放开了他的阴茎，他的眼睛里浮上了阿尔博特无法辨认的神色。  
"不，我得到他了。"

阿尔博特闭了闭眼睛，然后在英雄再次张开嘴的时候突然按住他的后脑，猛地插进了口腔深处。  
喉咙遭受到突然的撞击让英雄瞳孔紧缩，但他只是皱了皱眉就抑制住了呕吐感，嘴唇裹住茎身继续吸吮。阿尔博特的手仍然压着后脑让他几乎无法动弹，他只能深深含着整根肉柱，小幅度地吞吐舔弄。  
阿尔博特深吸一口气，快感在这种温吞的刺激下积累得缓慢，不过没关系，他并不打算在英雄口中射精。  
他在感觉已经足够了的时候将英雄的头推开，从湿热的口腔中抽出沾满了亮晶晶唾液的阴茎。  
他抓住英雄的手臂把他翻过来趴在地上，掀开腰布，扯下软甲裤腰，掰开臀瓣，然后猛地直接捅了进去。  
没有任何扩张的肛门竭力抗拒着他的进入，阿尔博特紧紧桎梏着英雄的髋部阻止他下意识地逃离。他将英雄的屁股稍微抬高，以便接下来再一次用力往里插入。  
即使有唾液作为润滑，这毫无扩张的进入也实在太粗暴了，英雄甚至隐约地期望自己能流点血，也许能让这行为好过一点。  
这不是他经历的第一次粗暴性交，尽管很疼，他依然在疼痛中尽力放松了自己的肌肉。  
随着又一次凶狠的撞击，阿尔博特终于插到了根部。他同样很疼，紧张的括约肌紧紧箍着他的怒张的肉棍，几乎感觉不到快感。  
他喘着粗气，紧贴在英雄的背上。他扳住英雄的脑袋让他扬起，他感觉到自己的手掌胡乱捂住了英雄的眼睛，但他并没有挪开手的意思。  
他靠近英雄耳边，轻声问："你的阿尔博特，他也这么干你吗。"  
英雄被夹在阿尔博特和地面中间，虽然扎营时进行了平整，依然能硌得他浑身发疼。他屁股里深深地插着一根肉棒，被捂着眼睛强迫脑袋后仰，暴露出毫无保护的脖子，动弹不得。  
他困难地吐出有些沙哑的声音："没有。"  
阿尔博特在他耳边轻笑，声音听上去十分动人。  
“从来没有，”英雄继续艰难地出声，“我认识你的时候，你已经死了。”  
阿尔博特停顿了一会儿，然后再次嗤笑出声。他的手掌下移，捂住了英雄的嘴。  
然后不管不顾地激烈抽插起来。  
英雄配合着阿尔博特的动作，极力抬高臀部，他松开攥着杂草的手指，伸到自己身下，托住垂在地面上的柔软性器。  
他没有去尝试让自己勃起，这种徒劳的努力只是浪费体力。阿尔博特的手紧紧地捂着他的口鼻，让他发不出一点声音，只能从两根手指的缝隙中艰难地汲取到一丝空气。

他来这里不是为了让阿尔博特露出那样的表情的。  
骑在他身上质问的阿尔博特的样子在逐渐模糊的视界中挥之不去，那是属于舍弃肉身，前往原初世界的暗之战士的表情。  
他的耳中开始出现耳鸣，在巨大的轰鸣声中，他仿佛再次听到了那些无数次出现在梦魇中的声音。  
它们在叫嚣着英雄的无知和天真。  
阿尔博特在他失去意识之前松开了手，在英雄还没来得及深吸一口气之前抓住后领将他的上半身提起直到直立。他让脱力的英雄靠在自己胸前，架起英雄的腿调整方向，让他面对着插在地上的斧背。他抓住英雄的双手让他握住斧柄，然后把上半身的重量交给牢牢插在地面的武器。他放慢速度，一边干着已经完全放松下来的英雄的后孔，一边伸出一只手去摸索前面的性器。  
他忍不住又笑了起来。  
“得到我的时候，我也是这么叫你的吗，‘英雄’？”  
嘲讽的声音清晰地在英雄的耳中回响，和记忆中的声音一般无二。  
阿尔博特剥开缩成一团的性器，强行暴露出中间脆弱的粘膜，他和英雄同样清楚要怎么刺激才能让它迅速勃起。  
英雄知道自己其实是有快感的，即使在剧烈的疼痛和窒息中也一样。阿尔博特在他的身体里冲刺，射精，达到高潮。这个事实让他的身心无比满足。  
这些能让他感觉得到阿尔博特一直都在他身体里。  
强烈的窒息感依然弥漫在四肢，他全身无力地在阿尔博特的强制下勃起，短促地射精，零星的液滴落在草地上。  
他回想起不久前，塞满自己身体的，整个第一世界的光，使他的灵魂终于不堪重负。  
那是阿尔博特的世界的光。  
他是去拯救那个世界的。  
他回过头，看见了阿尔博特的脸。  
虽然有些阴郁，看上去压抑着怒气，但是和狰狞的暗之战士还相去甚远，这是属于年轻的冒险者的，生机盎然的表情。  
他努力将每一口空气吸进肺部深处，四肢的麻木正在逐渐消退。“我不想成为你的英雄，阿尔博特。”他的喘息逐渐缓和下来，“别给我这个机会。”

英雄步履有些不稳地被阿尔博特拽进帐篷，躺在睡袋上。  
他们凌乱的轻甲被阿尔博特一一剥下，阿尔博特从上方凝视着英雄，他的怒火已经消散。他看见了英雄眼底浓稠的悲伤和恐惧。  
为什么他之前没有注意到呢？  
"我们此行是为了和队友会和。"他抚摸着英雄的额角，对他提问，"你知道他的名字，对吗？"  
"原宫廷骑士布兰登。"英雄很快答道，"我猜你们的调查已经有了眉目，所以他需要隐藏身份，独自行动。"  
阿尔博特没有继续提问，他突然觉得无法直视英雄这样的眼睛。  
尽管他依然想不明白那些扑朔迷离的回答的含义，他知道自己已经相信了那些关于来历的说辞。  
英雄阻止了阿尔博特试图把头埋向自己股间的举动。  
"很多时候，我害怕被人叫做‘英雄’，那些充满嘲弄、揶揄、讽刺的声音。"他的眼底一片坦诚，一如阿尔博特第一次见到的样子。"就和刚刚失去肉身时的你一样。"  
阿尔博特无言以对，他觉得年纪轻轻战死也许确实令人悲伤，但也不算是一个冒险者太过出人意料的结局。  
"你看见了我的死亡吗？"他轻声问道。  
"不，我只认识灵魂状态的你。"英雄的语气听不出情绪。  
阿尔博特没有余力去思考死后的人生，那是他从没听说过的世界。  
他看着英雄再次含住自己的阴茎，刚刚射过精的绵软器官被一直吞到根部。英雄像品尝到了无上的美味一般忘情地舔舐，虽然正处在无法勃起的状态，快感依然让他头皮发麻。  
他在完全勃起后被推倒在地上，英雄跨在他的胯骨两侧，毫不费力地坐了下去。被充分蹂躏过的内壁软软地包裹着阿尔博特。  
"你把灵魂交给了英雄。"他的声音在阿尔博特听起来感觉到无比寂寥。"英雄用它拯救了世界。"英雄平静地说道。  
这个结局听上去还不坏，阿尔博特迷迷糊糊地想。  
英雄调整了一下姿势，他显然很明白怎么才能让这根柱状物安抚到体内一直被冷落着的敏感点。  
他略微往后倾斜的身体在阿尔博特身上起伏，轮廓清晰漂亮的腹肌在激烈的运动中渗出汗液。汗水顺着皮肤滑向小腹下方，滑向浅棕色的毛丛中竖着的挺翘阴茎。  
英雄没有去抚慰自己肿胀的性器，他专注的挺着跨，嘴里断断续续的发出充满情欲的动听声音。  
阿尔博特坐起身，面对面搂住英雄的身体。体位的改变让英雄不得不弓起身，在阿尔博特的帮助下腰抬得更高直到快要彻底拔出，再重新用力坐到根部。阿尔博特抬起头和他亲吻，英雄迫不及待地搂住他的脖子热情回应。  
他的吻总是这样贪婪得仿佛不知道节制。  
他柔软的内壁正在同样贪婪地吮吸着阿尔博特的阴茎。  
他身体的每一片以太都在愉悦中热情地迎接阿尔博特，他对阿尔博特的所有渴求都化成了永远不知满足的肉欲。

第二次高潮绵延了很久，快感像潮水一样一波一波将阿尔博特淹没。他放任自己深深埋在英雄体内，射出一股股精液。英雄一直没有被直接刺激的性器也几乎同时射了他一身。  
阿尔博特紧紧搂住面前的身躯，他想要安慰这个目睹自己第二次消亡的人。无论灵魂是否真的能有归处，他知道活着的那个都只能独自品味失去的孤独。

"你们查到塔德里克头上了吗？"英雄突兀了问了个令人不解的问题。  
"谁？那个宫廷魔法师？"阿尔博特抛开思绪，有些茫然地回答，"是有过怀疑，怎么了？"  
"虽然不知道事情是不是真的和我的记忆完全一致，但在我所知道的过去里，现在这些都是因他而起。"  
阿尔博特咀嚼着英雄的话，一个问题在他脑海里成型："你不是说，不会帮助我们走向悲剧的终点？"  
"既然我并没有办法确定这是不是同一个世界，"他在阿尔博特的怀抱里耸了耸肩，"也总得做点什么，避免你们在盲目中陷入不必要的危险。毕竟，我同样无法确定面前这个阿尔博特是否能活到那个时候。  
"我总不可能真的看着你们送死还无动于衷的。"英雄轻松地回搂住阿尔博特的肩膀。他的心跳平稳有力，透过胸腔，清晰地传达到阿尔博特耳中。

四 放纵  
他们几乎整夜没睡，在帐篷里翻来覆去的做爱。直到接近黎明才筋疲力尽地相拥入眠。

小队营地的3个人整理好行囊准备出发的时候，阿尔博特还是没出现。  
被另外两个队友强硬地推出帐篷，奈贝尔特不得不朝着不远处的另一营地迈开腿，他觉得鞋子里像灌满了泥沙一样抬不起脚。  
"你确定我不会找到两个奄奄一息流了一晚上血的重伤员吗？不然阿尔博特为怎么会到现在还没回来？"  
没人搭理他的询问。  
"他昨晚带上武器去的，而且我确定，后面还听到了重物坠地的声音。"他充满自信地补充道。  
"我不需要斧子也能让你砸在地上的声音传遍方圆三星里，并且一直到天亮都爬不起来，想要试试吗？"任妲•芮用最甜蜜魅惑的样子对奈贝尔特娇笑道，成功让他逃之夭夭。

奈贝尔特沉重的步子在远远看见正在和英雄一起收拾帐篷的阿尔博特时放松下来，他愉快地发现阿尔博特看起来身上不像有任何伤口，除了头发稍有些乱，一副匆忙的样子。  
"抱歉，睡过头了。"阿尔博特抱歉地看着专程赶来的队友。  
"哦，呃……你们和好了吗？"奈贝尔特有些高兴地问，相比起陌生委托人之前令人不悦的行为，他更在意心情不佳的队友。  
他没注意到自己的问话令队长的神色有些微妙。  
"不需要和好。"英雄扭过头从容地替阿尔博特答道，"我们本来也没起争执。"  
阿尔博特把收起的帐篷卷成包裹，对英雄的回答不置可否。  
他招呼向奈贝尔特表示可以出发，拔出了杵在地上一整晚的斧子，刻意不去看残留在斧柄的可疑污渍，将武器背在背上。

冒险者小队一路前行，在森林深处找到了布兰登连同所有人的坐骑，英雄和阿尔博特一同跨上赛特，一行人骑着阿马罗飞越没有水晶塔伫立的荒原，抵达拿巴示艾兰北境的沙尔北城。  
布兰登对阿尔博特理所当然地走进新同伴房间的行为表示了诧异。诚然全世界的旅馆房间都只塞得下最多四人，但小队通常被挤出去住单间的那个都是占地方的迦震本人。不过在拉米图主动给布兰登要了一瓶麦酒之后，这个不怎么要紧的疑惑就被他抛在了脑后。  
翌日，在酒馆内的冒险者行会登记完毕后，小队找了张桌子，等待阿尔博特向他们宣布更改后的行程。  
阿尔博特简要陈述了一下昨天刚听来关于上古武器和战装的传说，并且告诉他们打算接下来逐步收集关于这些物品的消息。  
"听上去和很多地方流传一些类似的古老神话很有共同点。但是，我们为什么要突然改道去追踪这些？"任妲•芮冷冷地看着一言未发的英雄，"既然对于孚布特的事件他有进一步的情报，我们干嘛不继续？"  
英雄没有看阿尔博特，他直视着弓箭手的眼睛回答她："因为顺着这条路你们很快就遇到无法抗衡的强敌。而我能想到最简单直接的方式，就是提升你们的装备。并且这些上古兵器并不仅仅只是传说，你们注定将会得到它们。"  
"有了你的加入，依然战胜不了的敌人吗？"拉米图冷静地发问。  
"我无法保证在你们进行战斗的时候一定能派上用场，因为我，呃，不止一次在激烈的战斗途中突然陷入无法战斗的状况。"他思考了一下措辞，"和超越之力发作的情况差不多。"  
"可是你凭什么断定我们战胜不了？容易掉链子的英雄先生？"布兰登皱着眉头，他始终没搞清楚这个新来的到底是什么情况。  
英雄微笑的直起身体："确实，这件事早该做了。拿上你们的武器，去后面的练武场吧。你们所有人一起上。"他先一步走向后院，特意加上了最后一句。

"你用什么武器？"清空练武场，阿尔博特看着空手站在原地的英雄问道。  
"拳套。"英雄拉开走拳架势，手背上慢慢浮现出缭绕的魔纹。  
布兰登持盾缓步前移，巨大的塔盾遮住了英雄大片视野。阿尔博特紧随其后，就在近前时骤然提速举斧前冲，然而明明就在盾前的英雄突然消失了踪影。阿尔博特立刻转头，本应在后方视野盲区中咏唱附魔的拉米图已经被疾驰到面前的冲击打断。奈贝尔特的雷魔法此刻已完成咏唱，电弧险些劈了个空。但形似空手家的对手被雷电击中的身体却连一丝停顿也没出现，毫无阻滞地向拉米图挥出重拳。布兰登见不好立即转身向两人靠近。就在他飞奔赶至，还没来得及举盾护住拉米图之前，空手家陡然以匪夷所思的方式腾空跃起，一道刚劲的以太能量从天而降，把他和拉米图整个罩在其中轰个正着。被连串近身急袭的拉米图这一下彻底失去了意识。  
奈贝尔特即刻已经明了自己的元素魔法无法对这个人有效杀伤，他迅速调转魔力流向开始吟诵减益法术。  
英雄从半空中团身下坠，正落在任妲•芮面前，他全身沐浴淡金色光芒，顺势伏地伸腿，脚尖勾起扫向弓箭手脚踝。猫秘尖细的瞳孔一缩，收弓后跳，堪堪避过险些让她倒地的一击。  
一击落空的英雄并不追击，他举掌挡住劈向后脑的斧刃，反手一肘砸在阿尔博特脸颊，不及他仰面后退，侧身一记回旋踢在战士腰侧，连同沉重的战斧一起踹飞出去，和斜后方的布兰登摔成一团。  
任妲•芮沿场边移动，已经连射了好几箭，以太凝聚的箭矢刺在那层淡金色上如泥牛入海，顷刻消失，只留下浅浅划痕。她眼中杀气顿现，回手从箭袋中摸出仅有3支的美杜莎箭之一，搭弓拉弦，眯眼瞄准。  
奈贝尔特的影缚魔法终于命中一发，但为时已晚，已经近在咫尺的拳头在下一刻就击中了他的肋骨，英雄甩了甩胳膊，似乎在摆脱魔法制造的麻痹感，然后提膝，对准奈贝尔特胸口致命一脚——踩到了盾牌上。黑魔法师在队友的掩护下狼狈地翻滚到一边，然后没等爬起来就爆发出一阵撕心裂肺地咳嗽。  
英雄略微皱了一下眉，伸手绕过肩膀，拔出扎在肩胛上的箭枝。裸露着的同侧胳膊上，已经能看见石质灰色正在往肢末端蔓延。但小队成员没来得及高兴，就见英雄毫不在意地收拳提气，合掌。以太凝聚的微光转瞬即逝，但皮肤上的灰色已经迅速回退消失不见。  
英雄深吸一口气，纵身起跳前翻，脚跟划出巨大圆弧直击单膝跪在地上的布兰登肩头。布兰登替奈贝尔特挡下之前一脚，实在无力再次举盾迎击，结结实实地挨了这一下，直接趴在了地上，冲击力激得练武场灰尘四起。  
英雄脚尖轻点跃过布兰登，再次直冲到正在努力找回声音奈贝尔特，当胸一脚彻底断了他的念想。  
任妲•芮试图摸出第二支美杜莎箭的手被阿尔博特握住了，战士冲她摇了摇头，示意她后退。  
阿尔博特单手持战斧，扛在肩上，一手虚空一握，抓紧手中出现的锁链将另一端的英雄拽至身前。  
他怒喝出声，高举战斧，朝着面前没有受到任何有效杀伤的对手重劈，斧刃砸在刚拳上火星四溅，然后被蛮横挥开。另一只拳头已接踵而至，他只来得及听见下颚仿佛被砸碎的声音就眼前一黑。本能地反手持斧回扫，不出意料地挥空。他没看见英雄身形一矮，以手撑地借力双脚齐踹向自己胸口。如果不是以太锁链把他牢牢钉在地上估计这一击足以把他踹出场地护栏。  
阿尔博特努力把翻滚的呕吐感咽下，抬臂试图上挑，武器却依然沉在地上没能提起来。他低下还冒着金星的视野，英雄从他胸口收回的脚掌正踩在他的斧背上，双手垂在身侧，没有再握拳。  
“够了吧，再继续也只是增加善后的负担而已。”  
阿尔博特喘着粗气，放松身体，双腿终于不支跪地。他和任妲·芮一样，对落败并不意外，只是没料到会是这样单方面压倒性的结果。

休整持续到接近傍晚，所有人重新回到桌旁。  
"拿巴示艾兰的矿山地带数不清的工匠里可能藏着想象不到的妙手。即使最后没有打听到关于上古兵装的消息，这里肯定能弄到性能出色的矿石，此行肯定不亏。"英雄无视弥漫在众人周围的沉闷气氛，单刀直入地继续之前的话题。  
小队成员一言不发，虽然已经得到了良好的处置，身心各处仍在隐隐作痛。  
英雄似乎并不怎么擅长主导话题，他咳嗽了一声，说道："凭借出色的战斗能力和合作弥补装备上的不足总有极限，哪怕今天你们有一个人的武器能击穿我的护甲，结果都会完全不同。"  
说这句话的时候他和阿尔博特对视，后者从他的眼神中判断出这些话并不是安慰。  
于是在队长的引导下，冒险者小队确定了和老练的冒险者前辈一起在拿巴士艾兰打探消息的大致路线。

进展出人意料地快，进入矿山地区不久他们就获得了非常确定的情报。在熙攘忙碌的迦利克村一隅，一位年迈的铁匠就像闲话家常一样告诉他们："是的，重铸。这在我们的安穆•艾兰，几乎每个有能的老练铁匠都希望接到的活儿：这是一件酬劳丰厚的长期委托，并且能完成的话足够一步跻身超一流匠人。当然能否完成实际上很大程度上是取决于委托人——冒险者的能力和决心能让这件委托做到哪个程度。另外不得不强调一下，我们铁匠只管打造的事儿，至于那些灌注魂灵一类的传说并不关心。你们尽管自己考虑清楚了得失再来。"  
听上去将是一段十分漫长的旅途，阿尔博特扭头与同伴们交换了用于确定的眼神，然后付了所有人的第一笔订金。  
他回身去找正在另一家铺子里和老板攀谈的英雄，打算转告他们的决定时，发现他正在和老板商量租借铺子。  
"重铸古代武器的方法在这几乎人尽皆知，随便打听一下就知道了。不过需要的时间实在太长，在这之前，你们最好得换点别的替代品。"英雄似乎已经和老板谈妥了，转头对阿尔博特解释道。  
"可是，借铁匠铺？这能有什么帮助？"  
目送老板利落地收拾好工具，揣着刚刚到手的钱币高兴的离开后，英雄微笑着再次开口："当然也可以包下整间店铺让他们停下手头的活儿集中打造，但这太不划算了。"他脱下上衣，缠在腰间。"而且也很难保证工艺质量。"  
他指了指脚边不知道什么时候弄到的矿石："最好的选择当然是自己亲手制作，稳妥、便宜、省事，并且能保证发挥出昂贵的拿巴士钢最好的性能。"

阿尔博特和小队队友们分头去收集各自所需的一长串物品——仅仅是开头第一步就写满了一整卷力山羊皮纸。他不得不感谢英雄租下几天铺子的举动，清单上注明，需要将不同物品进行融铸，而这项工作显然是不包括在之前的订单中的。  
英雄像是意料之中一样对他带着歉意的要求毫不在意。"正好，你们的新装备差不多了，还有一天租期，正好能把剩下这些活儿全部干完。"  
他埋头在火光和烟雾中，脸颊和手套上全是油污，看上去像在锻造炉边待了十几年一样和谐。相比之下，刚刚归来的阿尔博特觉得自己身上甚至看不出风尘仆仆。  
"既然都快完成了，今天早点休息吧。"他努力让自己的声音听起来自然一点。  
英雄停下手看着阿尔博特，汗津津的结实三角肌在昏暗炉光下熠熠发光。他放下手上的工具走过去，抬着戴着手套的胳膊虚搂对方的脖子。"好。"他嘴角带着玩味的笑意凑上前亲吻阿尔博特的嘴唇。  
阿尔博特发现自己确实就是这个意思。

虽然不在意彼此身上的油污和尘土，他们还是一起去了浴场。  
并肩沉入热水后，很快两人按捺不住在水池的角落接吻，引来收工的工匠们一阵哄笑。他们旁若无人地搂在一处，唇舌紧贴，不知道周围的嘈杂是什么时候消失的。  
不需要环顾四周，凭借冒险者的直觉他们已经能感觉到浴场除了自己再无别人。英雄伸手抄起阿尔博特的腿弯抬起少许将他抵在池沿，抓着他两只脚踝交叠在自己后腰，扶着已经硬如铁杵的性器挤开被热水浸泡得柔软的嫩肉径直插了进去。  
阿尔博特来不及感到意外就被进到了深处，他放弃反抗仰卧在池边。和插在他里面的那一根同样硬挺饥渴的阴茎有一半翘在水面上方，被英雄强行撑开内壁的疼痛非但没有让他硬度下降，反而从顶端挤出了清液。他眼前像是在热水里浸泡了过长时间一样变得氤氲，隐没在白雾中晃动的脸只有蓝色的瞳仁格外分明。  
英雄伏在他上方快速地耸动，阿尔博特感觉到热水和比热水更烫的坚硬物体被一起挤进自己的身体。池边溢出的水波只浅浅没到他耳廓边缘，只够使他和地面摩擦的脊背不至于擦伤。冰凉的触感让一半浸在热水中的下半身感受到的热度更加凸显，滚滚热流从肉体相连的地方翻涌到身体各处。他贪婪地盯着眼前晃动的发丝上上晶莹的水珠，期待着它落在自己舌尖上带来的的甘甜冷冽。在英雄咬紧牙关加快抽插速度的时候，他的舌头终于得偿所愿。  
英雄发出长长的喟叹，最后一次进入阿尔博特最深处，然后停下来，低下头和他接吻。  
阿尔博特没有得到纾解的器官被夹在两块腻滑的腹肌中间，他的手扶着英雄的肩膀，眼前挥之不去这个人在昏暗的工坊里，直起腰冲自己微笑的样子。  
他在亲吻中垂下盘在英雄腰间的腿，滑进池子站定。他的手顺着英雄的腰侧下移，经过浑圆的臀肉时用力揉捏，然后两只手指直接插进了中间的缝隙。  
英雄的闷哼被他吞进喉咙，他被包裹在甬道里的食指和中指用力张开，任由热气腾腾的水流涌入甬道。另一只手按着英雄的后脑，让自己更彻底地在对方口腔肆虐。  
英雄轻微的挣扎了一下，于是他们停止了接吻，但并没有退开更多。他捧着阿尔博特的的头，额头近的几乎贴在一起，正在轻轻地喘息。阿尔博特的两根手指一半刺入他的体内，但并不继续深入，只在入口浅浅抽插。  
刚刚射完精的身体被手指不紧不慢地干着穴口，英雄在喘息中不时漏出不那么明显的呻吟。  
阿尔博特紧紧盯着近在眼前的脸，仿佛野兽在觑觎猎物的破绽。他眼看着那双看似平静的眼中逐渐再次浮上情欲，扶在英雄后脑上的手掌禁不住收紧，用力攥住了指间的头发。  
他抽出埋在后穴中的手指，把毫无抵抗的脑袋按在了自己刚刚躺过的浅水里。  
尽管并没有遇到抵抗，阿尔博特依然不假思索将身前的人一只胳膊反剪到了背后。他用力扣着这只手腕，忍耐良久的阴茎慢慢进入到已经被手指开发过的深度，轻轻抽出少许，然后再次缓缓插入和重复。  
他一寸寸挤开紧闭的肉壁，缓慢地向深处推进。他似乎无比享受地细细品味着每一个细微动作带来的触感，他因此而尽力地延长侵入的过程。在经过了漫长的时间后，他终于让英雄的身体彻底敞开，在完全拔出后一口气直入到底。  
阿尔博特好像才刚刚意识到自己的举动一样突然松开了已被捏出指印的手腕。英雄抬起一直浸在浅水中的脸，往后瞥来的眼神里看不出丝毫不悦，只有浓郁的情色。  
阿尔博特第一次感觉到自己的欲望冲动仿佛找不到出口一样在身体里横冲直撞，尽管他正在和一个人紧紧交媾。  
他保持着插入的姿势让英雄翻过一半身体侧躺，抬起一条腿架在肩上，自己跨在对方张开的双腿中间顶入比先前更深的位置。  
他凶狠地一下下干进深得令人难以置信的位置，再彻底拔出，然后再一次深深插进去。他在喷薄的欲念怂恿下恨不得撞进这具身体的骨血，和他彻底融为一体。他的腿根和卵囊在湿漉漉地碾着英雄的胯间，蹭出一大片熟烂的肉红色。  
英雄的喘息随着他的撞击和水波响成一处，在空旷的浴场里放肆地回荡。  
阿尔博特视线落在英雄浸没在快感中紧绷的脊背上，他意识到自己在之前看到这个有着肌肉虬结的肩膀时心里就已经升起了欲念：他想要把这个后背压在身下然后用自己的阴茎狠狠贯穿，干到他连声音都发不出来为止。  
就像他现在正在做的这样。  
他像被蛊惑了一般一边奋力抽插，一边俯下身去，然后猛地咬住了面前的肩肉。  
他终于品味到了和英雄同等的欲望，那是即使把眼前的人拆吃入腹也无法填满的欲壑深渊。  
他无法控制自己松开牙关，当他的精液灌满英雄甬道深处的时候，嘴里已经全是血的味道。  
英雄就像肩膀上根本没有深深的齿痕一样沉溺于狂乱的性交，他自始至终没有去碰自己的性器。并且在阿尔博特之前就已经只凭后穴的侵略就达到了第二次高潮。

重新穿上身的劳作背心遮不住任何痕迹，尤其是后肩上醒目的伤口。入口处的布兰登和拉米图正在一唱一和地和浴场老板讨价还价，一旁无所事事的魔法师与弓箭手也同样对英雄身上这显而易见的异状视而不见。  
"听着，你现在重新挂上营业中的牌子，至少还能有平日七成的生意，再加上半个晚上的租金——啊，阿尔博特，还有技艺高超的手艺人——这相当于凭空多出两成的营业额！"巧舌的矮人还在百忙之中抽空和出现在面前的两人打了个招呼。  
"我可算不过来这么复杂的玩意儿，女士。规矩就是规矩，从来没有只包场半天的说法。"干瘦的鼬灵族眼睛滴溜地在阿尔博特和英雄身上扫了一圈。"一整晚，只要多付这么几个小钱，你们四个也可以享受到空无一人的豪华大浴池，甚至有足够的时间可以让你们随便轮换着玩上好几场，多划算的买卖！"  
猫秘小姐终于不耐烦了，她拽住菁灵的辫子，越过被气得不轻的矮人和正在徒劳安抚的迦震，头也不回地跨进了浴室。  
"辛苦了早点休息！"菁灵在消失在门后之前不忘向他们的新晋护甲师致以他最诚挚的问候。

阿尔博特和英雄并肩步行走向暂居的旅店。  
"根据老铁匠所说的重铸过程，后面的行程会越来越艰难。"  
"明天之后，我就可以加入你们一起行动了。下一步要去的地方有具体地点吗？"  
"差不多要跑遍大半个诺弗兰特。我们打算先去从最近的位于雷克兰德联邦的拉克汕城周边开始。"  
"我去过那里，在它西边稍远的地方有一处温泉，现在应该还是个没有荒废的好去处。可以稍微绕道去那边歇脚。"  
"英雄先生还真是对每一寸土地都了然于胸，虽然你口中的诺弗兰特听上去很多时候让人难以置信。"  
阿尔博特略微偏过头看了英雄一眼。  
"你有没想过，如果确实是同一个世界，这中间的矛盾该怎么解释？"阿尔博特突然问道。  
"有很多可能，穿行于不同的时间和世界似乎很容易造成灵魂和记忆的缺失。我自己就曾在一次跨越时间时遗失了几乎所有过往。"他给阿尔博特大略讲了讲关于战争和卫月，还有路易索瓦。  
“而且就像身处梦中的人无法辨别和现实的差异一样，也许现在的我也已经忘记了很多事情。而那个许多年后站在我面前的阿尔博特很可能也并不完整。尤其是，那个将你送到另一个世界的家伙，谁知道他会在送走你们灵魂的时候动些什么手脚。”  
阿尔博特还在惊异于那个听上去完全不一样的世界所遭受过的难以想象的巨大灾难。“所以，算上之前跟我讲过的光之泛滥，你已经目睹了两次世界末日？”  
“确切的说，一次也没有。第一次是在那之前就被传送到了重生后的世界。而第二次，”他扭头看着阿尔博特，嘴角微微扬起，“我在毁灭之前挽救了它。”  
阿尔博特停下脚步和英雄对视，黑暗中只有彼此的眼睛和身后的星空一同闪闪发光。  
他听见英雄带着笑意的声音对自己说：“如果有一天你和世界无法回避地走向了灭亡，也别放弃希望。英雄一定会来帮助你们，不管是哪个世界，我都会赶在毁灭之前把它拯救回来。”

睁开眼睛的时候，出现在眼前的是熟悉的华丽穹顶。英雄翻身跃起，看到了几张面露担忧的脸。  
“这次回去的时间似乎有点长，大家正好一起过来看看，就发现你怎么会在观星室躺着？这是在传送中睡着了还是出了什么事情？到底是怎么了？”  
英雄晃了晃脑袋，似乎在驱赶眼前还未散尽的雾霭。  
“我只是，刚刚经历了一场有生以来最漫长的告别。”  
他展露出一个最适合英雄的微笑，对同伴们说道。

番外 幻想药  
“也许找到可以穿过夜之民领地的办法了。”  
冒险者们在通往拉凯提卡大森林的小道上被堵了将近两天后，英雄带回了好消息。  
他们对人迹罕至的原始森林知之甚少，从酒馆打听到可以抄的小路后，决定冒险一试。不想在曲折的山洞通道深处盘踞着一群鲜为人知，且对外来者充满警惕的隆索住民。尝试沟通失败的他们当然也可以选择硬闯过去，但这并不是自诩正义的一方应有的作为。  
“我们种族各异，对没怎么见过外人的这一支族群来说看起来太奇怪太难以信任了。刚刚从路过的行商手上弄到一瓶药水，说是可以随心所欲变成其他种族的样子，也许用上这个可以让他们态度友好一些。”  
小队成员都对此露出了怀疑的神色，英雄不打算告诉他们自己在原初的世界确实听说过类似的东西。  
于是见多识广的英雄当仁不让的承担了这项重任，为了避免高大的隆索身体和原本适合尘族的装备产生什么意想不到的冲突，他和阿尔博特回到了两个人单独的帐篷。  
英雄脱光了身上的装备，拿起陈旧的药瓶仔细端详，帐篷中豆大的灯光给他的全裸的身体涂上一层蜂蜜色。阿尔博特努力把注意力集中在英雄手中的瓶子上，拼凑着可有可无的话题：“有使用方法之类的吗？”  
“没有，”英雄随意地拔出了瓶盖，“喝就是了，心里想着想要变化的样子。排除多余杂念，免得出现意外。”最后一句是最重要的，他在心里默想，这件事我也算是有不少经验了。  
然后他仰头将整瓶药水一饮而尽。  
阿尔博特紧张地盯着英雄，他顾不得将目光停在安全的地方了。  
在他终于忍不住眨眼再次睁开的时候，面前的尘族男性不见了，阿尔博特差点以为英雄从眼前消失了。  
“这……好像有点不太像我们之前见过的任何隆索。”  
英雄低头看了看自己，立刻知道了问题出在哪里。“大概太努力避免去想以前遇到过的外形类似狮子的敌人，结果做过头了。”英雄发现自己的声音也有了些微变化，似乎比原本要低沉了些。他将变大的手掌伸到面前，漆黑的毛发下面，是同样颜色的皮肤，几乎要和洞穴中的阴影融为一体。  
“太黑了，有这样从头到脚连毛带眼睛全都乌黑的隆索吗？”  
“……往好了想，也许他们的奇怪信仰会对这样毛色的同族格外器重？”  
阿尔博特好奇的伸手摸了摸原本没有毛发的肩膀，黑色的兽毛有着不同于尘族毛发的柔软触感。  
“这也太真实了，完全无法分辨出原来是什么种族了。”  
英雄正在拽自己的舌头。“确实，就好像从出生就是隆索一样自然，也没有什么不习惯。”他已经伸手去拿自己的武器，但是想了想又把手缩了回来。  
他突然勾住阿尔博特的脖子，在他脸上舔了一下。“感觉到了吗，上面全是刺。”  
阿尔博特忍不住瑟缩了一下，然后笑出了声：“感觉到了，你连习性也变成隆索了吗。”  
英雄紧紧搂着他的脖子，又舔了一下他的嘴唇：“对，隆索们显然就是这么打招呼，本能正在这样告诉我。”他把野兽一样的长脸埋进阿尔博特的脖子，一边抱怨着，“以前怎么没发现你原来个子挺小的。”  
茂密的毛发在下巴和脖颈上蹭来蹭去，阿尔博特第一次知道自己居然会怕痒。  
他哈哈笑着试图推开英雄玩笑般的碰触，然后发现了紧贴在自己腹部越来越硬的隆索器官。  
“不，你等等！”他有些慌乱地在手上加了力气，但英雄像没听见一样变本加厉地在他肚子上轻蹭，一边露出长而锐利的兽齿轻轻咬住他的颈侧，粗糙的舌面在含在口中的颈部皮肤上滑动。  
阿尔博特的下半身已经不受控制的勃起了，在挣扎中被帐篷中不知什么东西绊倒，和英雄搂在一起摔在了地上。  
“别！”他努力压下自己身下正在不断升起的欲火，“别这样，这感觉太奇怪了。”  
“奇怪什么？”英雄停下动作，抬起头，注视着阿尔博特的眼睛，“虽然不太一样，但是所有一切都还是我。”  
阿尔博特有些失笑：“我知道，但是……”他停了一下，似乎在思考该怎么表达。“就好像在被你看着要和另外一个人做爱一样。”  
英雄眨了一下隆索族的眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁中是阿尔博特熟悉的神色：“不，你当然可以分辨。”他的语调平淡而自信，“就算肉体完全不同，你也知道这里面是谁。不管是迦震、菁灵、猫秘，甚至是……”  
“别提矮人！”阿尔博特捂着脸叫出声来，他放弃的摊开手，然后顺着毛茸茸的大腿摸到中间有些陌生的器官上。  
他又忍不住笑出了声："我以前还从没仔细看过隆索族的这个。好像只是和身体一样稍微大一点，其他并没有什么不同？"  
英雄眯着眼睛享受着他的爱抚，舌头一下一下的逐一舔过阿尔博特的耳廓、发际、额角、鼻梁……  
阿尔博特缩着脖子，但他越来越硬的股间揭示了那并不是因为感到不舒服。  
英雄尖利的指甲勾开了被撑到极限的软甲，阿尔博特能感觉到看上去并不明显的毛绒手掌包裹住了自己的器官，陌生的触感让他忍不住发出了小声的呼喊。  
比平常大上好几圈的手掌轻松将两个人的器官一起握在其中，英雄没有移动手掌，他慢慢挺腰，粗大的阴茎从手掌中抽出，再慢慢插回去，指腹不忘把隆索和尘族的清液混在一起，抹在两人柱身。  
他伏在阿尔博特耳边，比平时低沉许多的嗓音模糊地呢喃着："这样可太难射出来了。"  
阿尔博特忍不住稍微侧过头，把脸埋进近在眼前的毛丛中："为什么不插进来。"  
英雄的声音听上去像是咬紧了牙齿："看上去太大了，我不知道隆索和更小型的种族交配需不需要控制力道。"  
阿尔博特小声在他的尖耳朵旁低语："那就不要控制。"  
英雄倏地抽离了身体，他用力分开阿尔博特的双腿，用仿佛与生俱来的尖爪一挥，精准地把软甲划成了碎片，却没有分毫伤到下面的皮肤。满是倒刺的长舌头卷住了相比之下显得娇小的性器，阿尔博特难以忍耐地大叫了一声，然后直接射了出来。灵巧的隆索舌头将精液全部裹在里面，双手撑起他的臀部，让后面紧闭的穴口更加朝上，然后掰开臀肉，舌面缓缓将中间的混合着唾液的粘液一起送入中间的凹陷处。  
阿尔博特的大腿被压在身体两侧微微颤抖，他闭上了眼睛，任由英雄多刺的舌头在把所有精液挤入自己后穴之后放肆地舔过周围所有的皮肤。  
良久之后，粗糙的触感终于恋恋不舍地离开了他的腿间。小心翼翼地伸入孔洞中的手指也退了出去，一根坚硬火热的东西替代了有尖锐前端的指头抵在那里，用慢得难以置信的速度一点点往里挤入。  
英雄的声音再次出现在耳边："硌狮的味觉和嗅觉真是不可思议，"他像是在验证自己的感受一样深吸了一口气，"我已经不记得平原人几乎没有的触觉是什么感受了。"他的声音陶醉而沉迷，阿尔博特听到了不太熟悉的用语，他知道英雄这是"品尝"自己之后更胜于平日的迷醉。  
他的感官仿佛也受到幻想药影响一般突然变得更加敏锐，正插在体内的隆索阴茎的尺寸从这一刻开始突然令他难耐地清晰起来。  
阿尔博特的喉咙里终于按捺不住挤出呻吟，英雄停下动作，鼻尖凑在他通红的耳廓旁边像猎狐一样耸动着轻嗅。他没有发问，而是把阿尔博特整个耳轮衔在了嘴里，下半身却开始更用力地向深处推入。  
当粗壮的隆索性器终于全部进入阿尔博特体内的时候，他已经释放过一次的阴茎已经不知什么时候已经在再次硬挺着淌出泪滴。  
英雄开始慢慢抽送，阿尔博特并没有感到多余的疼痛，但他从耳边粗重的喘息声中知道，英雄仍然在压抑着自己的冲动。  
他伸手环住几乎无法合抱的健壮脊背，手心在背后的体毛中摩挲。他知道这样的律动会让这场性爱变得迟缓而冗长，他们的欲望总是来得激烈得猝不及防，使得现在这样的体验弥足新鲜。  
隆索的长舌头滑入了阿尔博特的口腔，倒刺上还带着他自己精液的味道，但并不令人讨厌。灵巧得令人惊叹的舌头卷住了阿尔博特的舌尖，用和下方同样温柔的方式和他纠缠不休。  
他们更换了好几个体位，最后阿尔博特张开腿跨坐在隆索身上，将已经完全感觉不到过于粗大的阴茎深深含在体内射出了第二次。英雄在用力再次顶弄数次之后迅速撤了出来，顾不上去查看那团体液和以往有什么不同，漫长的性交已经让他们精疲力尽地瘫软在地上。

浑身漆黑的隆索导师受到了夜之民们超乎想象的热情欢迎，冒险者小队终于得以顺利通过山洞腹地，远处已经隐隐能看见出口的亮光。  
转回拐角，眼前豁然开朗，是天然形成的宏大石室。  
"难怪他们不想让人通过，这里可能是他们的某种圣地。"任妲•芮举高提灯，观察着石室四周。"你们看，墙上还有壁画。"  
小队成员一起向她所指的方向靠近，努力辨认着墙壁上的内容。  
"看上去像是非常久远的东西了，你知道这画的是什么吗，英雄先生？"  
被问到的人耸了耸肩："应该没见过，但看上去和我知道的一些事情似乎有些相似，我猜可能是在遥远的古代，有人将指引人们的英雄画在了这里。"  
他看了阿尔博特一眼，笑着对众人说道："如果我能在这里等到你们成为闻名世界的英雄那一天，就把你们也画上去。"  
奈贝尔特无所谓地摇摇头："在那之前，先考虑考虑上哪儿再去弄一瓶幻想药吧，隆索英雄大人。"


End file.
